The Addiction of Poisonous Plants
by Fae 206
Summary: [AR] Ivy has always felt that plants were the most important thing in her life but that was before she met the gorgeous blonde Harleen Quinzel. After Ivy is released from Arkham she decides to get her life back on track but moving away from the Batman has its drawbacks. Can she become a reformed citizen when problems with her girlfriend lead to pursuance from both Waylon and Nygma?
1. Prologue

**Author Note:** This is a mostly AR version in the modern day focusing on, personally my favorite Batman character, Poison Ivy. There are going to be three relationships in this with a fourth being teased throughout. The main ones are Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy/Killer Croc, and Poison Ivy/The Riddler. Batman is not the focus of this fanfic since it is an AU. Well, thank you for reading this and I hope that you can forgive me any slips of fact 😊 but I really just hope you enjoy.

 **The Addiction of Poisonous Plants**

 **Prologue**

Pamela Isely loved plants. That was, simply put, a fact.

Ever since she was a young child she had felt that plants could be honest with her. People weren't honest, not like her father, he hadn't been an honest person when he had destroyed their family. Men weren't honest in general, the way that they only liked the pretty buds and would find that they had settled with the ones too shy to bloom properly. Well, it wasn't shyness that had stopped them from opening, it had been actions of aggression or neglect.

Plants could take the sun in the sky and through the power of photosynthesis give themselves energy.

Unlike what most psychotherapists would say, people were foolish enough to require a civilization to live and to be involved in their community. People had to find those who were able to make or harvest the food. People needed those who made houses and provided electricity. People needed others because the world wasn't able to be conquered alone.

Oh, how droll those doctors were.

Fortunately it wasn't _all_ psychotherapists, it wasn't the young blonde that the red head felt herself attracted to.

Arkham Asylum had always been a game to Pamela. It was easy to manipulate the mind set of a foolish man and it was easy to deceive them or even to drive them to become completely mad. It was fun to see them obsess over her, that they wanted to give everything to her, that she could _get_ anything she wanted whether they wanted to believe that or not.

Then _she_ had come here.

Harleen Quinzel was an impressive specimen for someone from the animal kingdom. She was a fragile plant, but sometimes the most fragile of those plants were the most beautiful. She had taken a particular interest in Doctor Quinzel.

How many times she would get lost in those eyes which had such an unsettled expression in them. So many times had Pamela wanted to let her hands get lost in that blond hair, how she wanted to kiss those lips and make that good doctor forget everything she knew about psychology. Pamela, or rather Ivy, could teach her all the benefits to learning _her_ psychology, the psychology of Poison Ivy should merit a few textbooks at least.

Of course, that was if her precious plants would allow for her to imbed her words on them. Men were always hungry for those things, greed and prestige. Those men would despicably destroy the plants from mother Gaea. How foolish they could be to disrespect that they used for life and sustenance.

She could show Doctor Quinzel how important plants are in the lives of those who were needlessly depressed, how the plants would twine around her heart and connect them.

Or perhaps she was being foolish again. If it hadn't been for her wanting to feel love and acceptance then she wouldn't be in here. She was happy with who she was, happier than she had ever been, but there wasn't a lot of sweet and tender greenery here in Arkham.

What there was was a lot of Doctor Quinzel and there was a lot of time to spend together.

A guard came up to her cell block and said the words that Ivy was so grateful to hear.

"Doctor Quinzel will see you now," they told her.

Ivy let a finger run over her lips. This doctor better watch her step because she was now being watched.

Pamela Isely was going to love _this_ little plant the most.


	2. Chapter 1 - Out of Arkham

**AN:** Thank you for your support 😊 I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter One – Out of Arkham**

Her time with that gorgeous blonde had definitely allowed Ivy to turn over…well a handful of young, green, and well cared for new leaves. In fact, the frost of Arkham Asylum had seemed to become a lush meadow of a delightfully sunny day as the relationship between her and the experienced (in madness) Doctor Quinzel. For some reason, these guards were completely idiotic in their apprehending of criminals as nobody had noticed the talent in this medical professional. Then again, these guards were just men.

Men, the simple plaything of Ivy herself. It was so much easier and so much less interesting to assign a man to do what she wanted. All it took was knowing the herbology and what it meant for the man's physiology to get her way.

Today was the day that her life would change.

Today she was going to be allowed to be free with her plants once again and although her babies in Gotham needed to be cared for, she hoped that they would forgive her when she moved to her own garden paradise.

She had managed to rent a plot of land from a man named Hawthorne. There she was allowed to do research on the plant life to help botanists throughout the country work on drugs as well as to provide knowledge about new ecological developments which would enable for more plant life and less deforestation. The idea of helping the world's environment was enough to change her into a good guy playing on the side of the Batman, or whoever the Batman was these days.

That was a question that worked on a _number_ of levels.

Ivy was also in the most emotionally stimulating relationship in her life although no plant life was involved in this one. She had the blonde to support her. She knew that in her relationship with the masked Harley Quinn she would feel indestructible. Harley was her fertilizer that allowed her to grow and shoot up to the stars. Ivy usually kept her distance if there was something animal or mineral, well she was a material girl on occasion so that not be too true. This animal though was no joke.

She had fallen in love with Harley and Harley in turn had planted seeds of love in Ivy's heart.

One of the things that Ivy most wanted was to go to a field and lie in the grass with her lover, her open-relationship girlfriend and explore the natural world as well as _their_ natural world.

Though, moving away to Hawthorne's garden did mean that she might have to make a sacrifice. She knew that there was something special and secret keeping Harley in Gotham, but Ivy was sure that if they experienced a long-distance relationship that they would know they were meant for one another. As long as Ivy believed that, it would have to be true.

"So," the police officer who was in charge of Arkham releases said as he took a seat opposite the redhead. "For the record, I need you to state your plans after your release."

Ivy laughed as she looked at him, it wasn't an 'I have an evil plan to pump Gotham city full of toxins' laugh, instead it was clear, crisp, and full of beauty…or was _that_ a new poison? "If I didn't have something greater to be looking forward to," Ivy said as she looked at the man, "I'd laugh at the fact that a little boy is doing work for his Daddy. Don't you know that I can wrap men like you around my pinky?" she playfully stated.

"Answer the question," the officer said as he looked down at the papers he was supposed to fill out.

"Oh, your mommy and daddy let you play with the big pieces of paper," Ivy said with a cold smile. "I'm helping with government groups in analyzing plant life far away from humanity. It's what I like most, a way of helping the world whilst adopting a heroine's role. Only thing that could make it sweeter is when I am paid for the studies I'll be performing," she leaned forwards. "Or are you thinking that a short time in paralysis is better because I wouldn't be rejecting the ability to kiss you and show you what I really have a taste for," she said unwilling to look at the man with the respect that he seemed to be demanding.

"That's…that's fine," he said as he wrote it down and took a step away from her. "So, I think Officer Davidson can help you with the rest," he said as Ivy stood up and looked at the female officer. So the boys really did understand that they should be afraid of her. Well, this woman was cute but she most definitely wasn't any Harleen Quinzel.

"Be a big boy, alright, officer?" Ivy called out to him as she took a few steps forwards to go ahead and start her new life. After such a stay in Arkham, she was looking forward to enjoying the wonder of the sunlight again. She needed to see her kin during their natural stages of photosynthesis.

As she walked out of the asylum she smiled at her dearest Harleen and walked over to her. "Ugh, I am so sick of these boring brick walls and these clothes. These people seem far too taken in by their view on humanity. I hope that it starts to rot for them."

Harley giggled a little, "Ivy, you can be nasty, or should I say…Pamela."

Ivy smiled and raised an eyebrow, "That's a name that only gives me a sweet taste in my mouth when you are the one to say it, doctor," she said before kissing her girlfriend's lips and drawing back. She was glad she had deposited so much antidote into this woman, it would be ridiculously hard for her not to kiss her or want to touch her with the passion one found in wild roses.

"Then I'll keep saying it," Harley smiled as she poked her tongue out. "It's nice to say to you, makes me feel like a kid again. Plus, you're always the biggest fan of my jokes."

"Maybe it's because I find your tricks dazzling and magical rather than jokes. I don't see you as a second hand to anyone, doctor," Ivy grinned as she wanted to do more to her girlfriend at that moment but being in a public space made that difficult. "You know, if I have to say I'm proud that I was in for Gotham because of one thing, I'd say it's because us women of interest aren't those insecure dimwits that they have elsewhere. We, or at least most of us, have our high pedigree of intelligence."

"Too true," Harley nodded. "I often think that I'm smarter than Mr. Cobblepot, but he's not known for being the smartest but the one with the most money, I'd love his money," she smiled playfully. "Imagine what that would buy for us."

"I'd like his birds," Ivy said as she started thinking of them, Black Canary especially. "I'm going to be disappointed to say goodbye to this city, but being around plants and doing research is something that I simply can't say no to, it's an offer that I will most certainly not decline."

"Too bad," Harley pouted, "I wanted us to start our lives together tonight, go out on the town. Are you sure that you have to leave tonight?" she asked.

Ivy nodded, "and here I was thinking that you'd follow me," she said before kissing Harleen again. "Well, doctor, I will leave you tonight with the wish to see you whenever you want me to. Know that I will come running as soon as I hear you in trouble, write words to me on the plants and I know that they will reach me," Ivy promised as Harley pressed a hickey to her girlfriend's neck and laughed.

"And that's how you'll remember me, sweetie," she said with her usually playful smile.

…..

…..

Ivy had been right. Stretched out on the grass like this, she felt exactly like she was in heaven. She was surrounded by nature and she felt her body start healing itself as she allowed her family of plants to comfort her. She felt just like a rose nestled in the grass like this and the only thing that would have made it better was her girlfriend right beside her.

Hearing the noise of footsteps, she tensed. She had hoped that it was Harley, she was the only one who had the extra key to this fortress. Unfortunately, she wasn't the one who Ivy saw when she sat up. Her eyes floated over to one man who knew she understood him better than anyone else.

"Hello, Waylon," she smiled. "Come to see what my idea of paradise really is about?"


	3. Chapter 2 - Men Make Me Laugh

**AN:** Thank you for your patience, I haven't updated this fic in over a year so I'm grateful for both anyone who came back and any new readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Two – Men Make Me Laugh**

Croc looked down. Aside from the Squad there weren't many people open to spending time with him. He had been called a freak from a very early age because he did resemble a crocodile and over time the pain had gotten worse, the alienation was much worse. He looked at Pamela and came to sit next to her.

"You really do like these pretty plants," he said with a soft laugh as he put his hand on the grass.

"Gentle," Ivy reminded him and Waylon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, you really feel you should be thinking of me with Clayface level intelligence," he rolled his eyes and Ivy hummed.

"Do you know how many of my pretty babies Basil has crushed. He doesn't understand how wonderful it feels for a girl to have a symbiotic relationship with botanicals." Ivy rolled over and raised her eyebrow, "How are the sewers?" she asked him and Waylon blinked down painfully.

"I miss those days, a secret society where I wasn't cursed with a chip in my head able to blow me up. I've seen it before, people being blown up. Turns my stomach knowing it could happen to me," he admitted and Ivy nodded.

"So, is there a reason you've come to visit little old me instead of your friends at old Arkham?" she asked him and Croc froze. He didn't want to admit to wanting company and not really having that many people to ask for it from. He had heard that Ivy was out and that she had relocated and he craved some of that freedom. He didn't want to admit to also craving the flower girl.

"You with Harley?" he asked and Ivy smiled as she stretched an arm out into the grass.

"Oh, Waylon," she said with a grin to him as he flinched to that name. It was the same reaction she had whenever anyone thought about calling her Pamela. Those were names that could have had good and decent lives, clean lives. They were mutated either by choice or by birth. Still it allowed her to keep at least a shadow of control over the man. "Did you come all the way out here to ask me on a date?" she said and Croc paused, his body tensing.

"Nah, not a date. Can't find a woman to go out with me. After spending time with Waller, don't really want a girl to go out with me," he shrugged and Ivy saw the disappointment in his eyes. She sat up slowly and ran a hand down his arm. This would comfort him, right?

"You have friends though," she said, "Although I find that a lot of the time, I don't have the need for friends and find that kind of relationship frivolous. You have friends, people who care for you. I think within me there's a part of _me_ who cares for me and since you're neither flora or fauna, you should take that as a compliment."

"I do Ivy, I do," Croc nodded again. "Do you think things would have turned out differently If you weren't a plant?" he asked and Ivy smiled gently.

"I think that I might be married with a child and I might not respect the biological world as I do now," she shuddered, "That would be awful, just thinking about it sickens me and will give me nightmares for days. No, I finally am home with my gorgeous plants. I just have to protect them from men that don't understand them," she ran her fingers through the grass once again.

"No chips inside your head?" he asked and Ivy smiled.

"Fortunately not, I never do like being told what to do. I need to be free, free to grow and spread my roots. Free to take care of my babies," she said as she reached up towards a tree and let her hand slip over the leaves. She laughed softly.

"Well then you're lucky. It's too late for me," Croc commented, "only way Waller will remove the chip is if I'm too ill, too weak and feeble to go on her missions," he bowed his head. "Not even really allowed to talk about it, only reason I can to you is because I'm sure you know about Harley."

"Of course I know about her," Ivy smiled, "I know more about her than anyone although she doesn't believe so. She just thinks that her special Mr. J will listen to her but he hears but never listens, he doesn't _want_ to listen the way that I do," she smiled and then looked up at the sky.

"I see that the moon is nearly full, I wonder how my loves will take to that," Ivy said and Croc hummed.

"Mind if I look at the sky with you?" he asked and Ivy came closer to him, slipping her arms around him.

"Be my guest," she told him before humming. She really did love the flowers and she felt honored in the protection that they wanted from her. She wouldn't let anyone hurt them again.

…

…

Ivy was making her way down the market and her eyes caught hold on a flower shop. Everyone made jokes with her at Arkham that she most love the flower shop because they would sell her pretty babies but Ivy saw it as just a more important form of slavery.

These monsters cut down these flowers at the highest point of their lives and then they would get given to others who would put them in a vase with not nearly enough water and they would kill them. She hated the very idea that these flowers would turn up dead in somebody else's garden. It haunted her mind so much. She closed her eyes and stroked a rose, wanting to provide it some relief from its pain.

As she touched It, she heard a voice and smiled. Harley had been talking to a rose, telling Ivy how much she loved her and how she missed her, giving ideas of how she wanted to spoil her girlfriend with the frivolity of shopping trips. Ivy had no need for those clothes that humans draped over themselves but she missed Harley and so maybe she would give in to this request this time.

It was only with her that Ivy would put up with such a…human idea.

"Tell her that I love her too," Ivy said as she pressed a kiss to the flower petal, "Just as I love you my darling, thank you for passing along that message. Maybe there is still time to replant you." Picking the flower bouquet with the red rose in it, Ivy cradled it with a baby and walked out without anyone noticing her. She wouldn't contribute to the savage slavery of the natural world.

"I'll take care of you my dear," Ivy told them before seeing a man approach her. She bowed her head. She didn't want to deal with any more men and after seeing Waylon, seeing Eddie wasn't one of her priorities. She smiled to him with a coldness in her eyes.

"Riddle me this, why are you like a fine wine and a fine china plate," he told her and Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"Because you want us both for dinner tonight?" she asked, "or at least our presence with you," Ivy let her fingers run over the plants. She was far more interested in them than she was in this man opposite her.

"I have a little case that I need your help in," he told her and Ivy laughed.

"And just how do you think that you would enlist my help. You know that one kiss from me and you'd become my loyal and obedient pet so give me a good reason why you expect for me to accept that poor excuse for an invitation."

"Because I know how you can get revenge on one of the biggest environmental opponents whilst you help me lock up an oil baron," he told her and Ivy paused. She might even say yes to this particular proposition.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Date with Nygma

**Chapter Three – A Date with Nygma**

Men were disgusting, well most men actually, but they were so much fun.

Ivy would always think this way. In fact, as she looked at her "old friend" Edward Nygma, she was caught by the amount of green in his clothing. Yes, it was the green color that attracted her to the clothes and nothing either over or under it would make it more appealing…well other than knowing that there were vines taking place of this man's bones.

"You're very pretty," Edward smiled and Ivy narrowed her eyes.

"Well, obviously you have an eye for natural beauty but this isn't about those words, men use far too many words. I have no interest for words but I am interested in the mission that you gave to me. Would I be risking my freedom for it?" she asked and Edward smiled at her.

"Do you ever risk your life for anything? Man or beast?" he questioned her and Ivy turned the wine in her glass. She looked at the way the light reflected on the red liquid making her think of blood. Man's blood was definitely something of a game changer especially when located lower on the body. Animals as well, the animals that ate her babies, their blood could be taken as well. Revenge for the destruction of Mother Earth.

"I tend to avoid it," Ivy replied, "when I can. Men are such…toys, so you must be getting something other than my company out of your plan. I mean, I would consider that a benefit to you but why do you want to make me tempted to get arrested again? What's in it for you?"

"The pleasure of your company, maybe a little more romance between us if you're not still playing with that half-price puppet," he said as he leaned down lower. Ivy sighed as she pushed back her hair. She had to admit that being around these men, these small minded men who were underwhelming at best, was making her long for Harley with all the strings attached.

"Keep talking, Nygma," Ivy said as she rolled her eyes, bringing the wine to her lips. "Oh, the grapes in this are rich, you've done well darlings, hope they were considerate towards your mothers," she said and Edward rolled his eyes.

"You really are with that hyper active toddler?" he asked and Ivy glared at him. He put his hands up in a sign of defense and innocence. "Let's just say that I still have certain scores to settle. I take it that the fact that Bruce Wayne is against this earth destroyer doesn't…"

"I look after myself," Ivy replied, "if Mister Wayne needs to be subdued then I am happy to accommodate in the right circumstances." Ivy looked around as she saw flowers being strewn around like decorations instead of being given the care and respect that they deserved. "Did you really think that a man could bed me so easily."

"No, not bed you, work with you to eliminate old grudges definitely," Edward smiled and Ivy looked at him.

"How much time do I have before more of my babies are under his cold hand, him crushing them in ways that they don't deserve?" she asked and Edward smiled.

"So, you're saying yes to my plan?" he asked and Ivy sighed. She looked aside.

"I'm not saying yes or no to you," she said as she drew small circles on the table with her finger. "I don't have an answer to either you or any of your riddles but you have piqued my interest. Maybe with a little more of the right information I'd be willing to play along….with your revenge plot."

"Because you still have doll eyes?" Edward smirked and Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Let's say that there's a reason why little girls shun those action figures and decide to play with toy dolls, well with me I've always been more interested in flowers. The flowers that you have to be delicate with, that grow stronger and then come back the next year, the weeds that can highlight a gravesite to show how disgusting and deserving of their fate some people are."

Ivy sighed as she saw a woman holding a rose given to her by a man, she rolled her eyes. "I've had enough of this. I'm taking a walk. Food isn't really something of a necessity to me unless you take away my gorgeous sunlight," she told him before starting to walk out of the restaurant. She hated being around these monsters, these villains. As she exited the restaurant she picked up a succulent and snuck it under her arm. At least she could save one of them.

…

…

Ivy sighed as she looked at the new babies in her collection, they were already settling in with the other members of their family and she could see how some of the larger leaves were sheltering them. Of course plants helped one another to form their ecosystem. Plants weren't like people. People were an extension of hatred and of manipulation, plants learned that everything worked together in a cycle and you had to respect that.

Ivy took a deep breath in as she looked over the paperwork that Nygma had given her. She did want to take this man down but she didn't want to risk any of Nygma's games. She would have to put herself on high alert around him, especially since she _was_ already spoken for.

Maybe someday soon her love, Harley, would be out of her silly addiction with Mr. J and wouldn't be falling back into his arms on a whim. She trusted that Harley loved her but it was as if the Joker had some kind of gas or poison that made it so she was completely helpless to him. Pathetic.

Ivy wanted dearly to be held by her and for Harley's mind to never think of anyone else. They were such a great team together. Harley would understand her want for revenge on this guy for treating the plants so badly and heck, with Harley at her side it would be more fun than with Nygma.

She still couldn't say that Nygma didn't bring anything to the table. He was better than most other men and he would give her a kill shot on this man if she really wanted to take it.

Ivy turned to look out the window and then paled as she took a few steps backwards. Nobody should know that she was here, right? Well, she should have known that she wasn't living in that type of a world. Of course everyone could see her whenever they wanted to as if she were part of an art exhibit. Opening the window she paused and put her hands at her hips.

"Hello, Selena, tracked me down already?" she had to question her, raising an eyebrow in a way that most would say as sexy as Jessica Rabbit.

"Well, you know, door to door services," she said as she jumped down. "So, are you on the side of good this time. I don't think there's anything wrong with a healthy interest in botany as long as, you know, it is healthy."

"Oh, nothing could be healthier," Ivy smiled as she watched her. Seeing Selena here really was directing her more towards the idea of revenge for the endangerment of plant species.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter 4 - Motivation Worth Working For

**Chapter Four – A Motivation Worth Working For**

Selena looked around the greenhouse if one could call it that, sometimes Ivy tended to favor on the side of making sure that the plants had more powers than those who usually tended to them. As long as Ivy was working on her own plans rather than on destroying any person or place then Selena would look the other side. Ivy, after all, did provide plants for her and the kittens, catnip of the highest quality so to speak. "I heard that you've been doing work for the Wayne foundation?" she asked and Ivy shrugged.

"I've been growing some of my babies for them to study, yes, but Bruce Wayne made a deal to discuss with me before cutting or killing any of the plants that I grow," she said and Selena nodded. Ivy hadn't realized it yet but Bruce Wayne was willing to work with the former villains as long as they chose to start their lives afresh and rehabilitate themselves. Selena knew why though, she knew a long list of his secrets.

"Your babies, darlings…whatever you wish to call them," Selena said as she studied an exotic variant of a Venus fly trap. She saw how it hungrily devoured a passing fly. She nodded before looking at Ivy with a determined grin on her face.

"So, you are going to stay on the side of the plants, I presume?" she asked and Ivy nodded.

"I am always with the young ones," she said as she turned her attention towards some saplings. She had one draw that was not of a plant base and was more human in nature but Harley understood her desire to protect her garden flowers and Harley had her own vices. One of which Ivy wanted very much to see eliminated but knew that she had no power over him.

Selena sighed and put a hand to her forehead, "I have heard that _he_ has returned," she said and Ivy tilted her head before laughing. She knew that the Joker could never be held down for good as much as she would have loved that to happen. No, Joker would always be flexing his muscles and seeing who he could recruit and he was someone who destroyed Ivy's fantasies of being in a bed with Harley covered by her flowers as the roses offered her their dying petals to make the most romantic covering possible.

She cherished Harley's body and she wanted to create a home for her to come back to. Her so-called, 'Mr. Jay' was someone who could block that future dream for her but he was someone immune to her toxin. She closed her eyes and took soft breaths in and out. "I know what you're thinking. I wish for Harley to come to her senses but I'm not going to allow her to manipulate me and use me. I have a bigger goal that I want to see flourish, something that I am hoping blossoms into life."

"I've heard talk that Bruce Wayne wants to see you," she said and Ivy hesitated. Those rich assholes always did try to sweet talk her and then steal the green treasures. Maybe Mr. Wayne could be persuaded in other ways.

…

…

Ivy was interested in the reason why Bruce Wayne wanted to talk to her, she didn't want to say that she would do anything that she didn't want to or would have a harmful effect but maybe Bruce Wayne was attracted to her and that was why he was so interested and motivated to get her released from Arkham. She had done her time and her motivations were more than destroying and manipulating others but in studying new plants and in making medicines and other items that would increase the plant's life rather than ruthlessly chopping them down. Of course, love had something to do with it.

She walked over to where he sat at the bar and pulled out a seat. "Thank you for waiting for me," she said and Bruce nodded. Ivy eyed him. She hadn't expected for him to ever want to ask her out for a date without being under the entrapment of her…aromatic talents.

"I was worried when you picked this place," Bruce commented with a stern expression on his face. "However, you must have had your reasons."

"Not the kind of man to go around in dark places? Above _or_ below the cloth?" she asked and Bruce coughed. He hadn't expected for her to say that but he wasn't worried that she knew his identity and this wasn't business that the Batman had, it was business that Bruce Wayne had.

"I'm afraid that I'm not such a playboy as you might think. There's some land that I'm interested in…"

"Developing?" Ivy asked as she saw the pictures of a vast wooded area, she could see different plants already and she'd have to change her tactics were his plans going to involve the destruction of these beauties.

"Quite the opposite actually. I'd like to save these trees, I was quite interested in seeing if you had any way of preserving these trees and maybe even of making the area a little healthier. I'm sure that the botanical world can offer more than placing more factories down and I think that you'd be the best person to help me," he said and Ivy blinked in surprise.

"I don't want to consider us allies, Mister Wayne, but I would be honored to work on this project," she said and Bruce looked to her.

"If completed, please let me know if there would be anything I can assist you with," he told her and Ivy nodded.

"Like a request?" she asked and Bruce frowned.

"Within reason, yes, within reason there could be a request or two filled," he asked and then Ivy leaned forwards. She could have asked for a lot of thing but there was one thing that really motivated her and she wondered if she would have the guts to ask for it.

"The psychiatrist, Harleen Quinsel," she said and Bruce managed to hide the way that this had grabbed his attention. "I'd like you to offer her an early release."

"Releasing her from Arkham is a matter for the hospital staff to decide. Doctor Quinsel has committed her crimes and she does need to pay for them, that's what I've heard after all," he said before seeing Ivy staring at him. "I'll have words upon the completion of this project but as for her love interest."

"But Mr. Wayne," Ivy said as she stood up and put her hand on the table, she leaned towards him. "I have all intention of being her love interest. I want that happy ever after ending of riding off into the sunset. In fact, you denying me this request might be the thing that sends me back into a sense of loss and…"

"We'll see what we can do about her," Bruce said as Ivy smiled. Finally she was working on a project that she believed in with a goal and promise that she wanted to believe in even more.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading**


	6. Chapter 5 - Childish Girlfriend

**Chapter Five – Childish Girlfriend**

Ivy looked over at the blond who was eating a pancake opposite her, she took a sip of the water next to her wanting to get people to stop looking at them and whispering their judgments. Ivy didn't really care too much about other people. People were deadlier than even the most fatal poison, they had a poison all of their own. What Ivy really wanted to think about was how adorable this woman opposite her was.

"Aww," Harley whispered as she took a look at the remainder of the pancakes, "All the whipped cream is gone."

"Tragic," Ivy replied as she looked aside. She was definitely ready to propose this little trip to Harley. If Bruce Wayne was enlisting her services and working to give her what she wanted, she might as well take a look at the area that he wanted to save. It would do her good to be around all of that fresh air that only botanicals provide. Harley moaned a little and Ivy tilted her head to the side. "Sure, if that matters so much to you, I'll ask for more whipped cream."

Harley grinned, "Thanks, Ivy, you're a real doll."

Ivy had to smile at seeing the excitement on Harley's face. She loved her and whilst many others felt that Harley was rather immature, that type of feeling wasn't something that Ivy shared. Well, she didn't share that sentiment other than one rather inescapable part of the Harley Quinn brand of life.

"You couldn'a got Mr. J off too?" Harley asked and Ivy managed to control herself from going into a wide array of insults. She would have to create some kind of elixir to have that man wiped from her precious Harley's mind. Ivy looked at a server and managed to get him to bring Harley all the whipped cream that she desired.

"I'm sorry that your so-called puddin has to stay behind. You didn't want me to feel jealous, did you? I thought that we had an agreement," Ivy informed her before Harley blinked at her. This was not one of her traits that Ivy felt herself attracted to. If only there was some memory removal or something and she would never see the clown again. "I thought that _we_ had something special, Harleen"

"Ugh," Harley whispered as she closed her eyes. "Sorry, Ives," she said before staring at the empty plate in front of her. "Just that certain things are harder to forget about. You know how much I care about you. I feel like I'm conditioned to go back to him. Some sort of psychological mumbo jumbo."

"Apt words to be chosen," Ivy said before she put her hand atop Harley's. "I share my own part of the blame though. Only someone with my level of selfishness would really want you to think about me and only me and nothing but me."

Harley nodded before she looked into Ivy's eyes, "But that's the truth," she said honestly. "I do want to only think about you and nothing but you but it's as if I'm cursed to think of Mister J. You wouldn't think of anyone else, would you?"

"Not in a way that characterizes any type of love," Ivy replied as she thought about the two men that she had recently spent time with. She wasn't one of those low-breed Gothamites who didn't think of Waylon as human. He was as human as the rest of them but his outlook on life a bit easier to understand. People played too many games but underneath their skin, they all looked just like him. A sea of crocodiles trying to go about daily life as if they were perfect specimens.

That was the noble thing about plants. Plants kept adapting to different weather conditions and water limitations, plants would evolve far quicker than humans. She was in between them but maybe one day she would be considered more botanical than animal. Right now though, she was quite comfortable being a woman who was loved by a psychology degree holder.

"Aww, but you did see them?" she asked and Ivy coughed.

"If you expect something romantic between myself and Edward Nygma then you are quite mistaken," Ivy replied as she looked aside. "Now, are you ready to go? I want to make sure that my loves have enough water to sustain themselves during our trip. The automatic sprinkler system should help but I want them to be able to survive without human involvement. You never know what problems might occur."

Harley stretched up her arms before nodding eagerly. She had to admit that she was more interested in taking a trip with Ivy than looking at a bunch of potted plants but plants made Ivy happy. They were both interested in different aspects of science but that meant that they were both more intelligent than others gave them credit for and Ivy really showed that when she talked about her work.

"Would you love me?" Harley asked as Ivy threw some money onto the table. Ivy let her arm wrap around Harley's waist. "If I were a flower, would you love me, take care of me?" she asked and Ivy kissed her cheek before resting her head on Harley's shoulder.

"To me," she began with such love in her voice, "You are already the most rare and wonderful flower. A dazzling genus that I am trying to research how to care for most." She saw Harley's grin and closed her eyes. Maybe things would work out between them and Harley wouldn't stray again. Having Harley inside of her garden would make her happy, would keep her sane and they could live the most normal life that they could. Was she wrong to be asking so much of this childlike woman?

…

…

Harley looked at the sky as she and Ivy sat in the airport. If Bruce Wayne had known of this plan then he would have most likely set them up with a private plane but Ivy didn't want to let anyone else influence this trip. She didn't want to have a third party keeping an eye on them when they were doing surveillance. Or at least, she'd be studying the area whilst Harley yawned and complained that she felt bored by the trip.

As she sat staring at the sky and waiting for when they would be boarding the plane, someone came and sat next to her and she blinked. She stared at Nygma as he opened a book next to her. She didn't know how to feel about Eddie. One moment he was fine and helping out with crimes and the next he was trying to help solve crimes and Harley suspected that he was rather drawn to her girlfriend.

"She's too good for you," Nygma told her and Harley blinked at her. "She has brains and substance and you're going to get in her way."

"That's not a riddle," Harley told him with a laugh. "I mean, riddles shouldn't be factual inaccurate. I'm as much Ivy's peer as you are."

"Indeed," Nygma said and Harley blinked confused. "Neither of us can be truly loyal to her whilst we're playing our own games. You have a higher risk of getting in the way though. I mean, that's not a riddle in itself, just the truth."

Harley stared at him. She looked around and smiled at a bird flying in the sky, "This time's different. I'm not going to let her down. I'm determined to be the best girlfriend ever."

"Until you get bored with her," Nygma said and Harley blinked hard. "Then I have my own plans for her."

Harley stared at him as she tried to let this information sink in. He had plans for Ivy? That didn't sound as if they were good plans at all and Harley wondered if she would be led astray again. Would Ivy forgive her again if that happened? She saw the redhead return and then turned to see that Nygma had left. What was going on here? She hated to be confused.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading**


	7. Chapter 6 - A Summer Home

**Chapter Six – A Summer Home**

Ivy tried to hide a smile as she and Harley got off of the plane. Fortunately, Harley had allowed her to just remain quiet and pretend that Ivy was sleeping so that the red head didn't have to talk with the plane's flight crew. Harley had scared a couple of the women off with her bouncy attitude but there was one man who was drawn to her. Ivy had to hear Harley's comments about how that man couldn't live up to her "puddin's" shoes which were made without Harley thinking about the words.

Ivy was more interested in focusing on the plants that they were about to see.

Plants deserved to be protected, the earth had started with plants – indigenous ones of course – and humans had come later. In fact, had certain plants _not_ been present then human life might not have happened at all.

"Do you think there'll be a place for swimming?" Harley laughed as she stretched her arms up and Ivy sighed.

"There are a number of places where that would be possible," she told her as she heard the flight make its landing. "I'm not sure that we should venture there," she said and Harley sighed, slumping down in her seat.

"That's not fair. It'd be better if we could enjoy this trip. I know that I'd love to see you in your bikini," she winked and Ivy tried to ignore her girlfriend. This trip wasn't something that they were doing for fun. There were actual plants in danger here and she refused to spend a moment on "enjoying herself" when the plants were not given the same luxury.

Ivy bowed her head as she heard the humans around her start to leave and took another breath, her eyes closed. "How about you focus on having an enjoyable time and I can focus on the plants. This is a time sensitive issue for them," she said and Harley nodded, "As long as you stay close. You're not familiar with the area and bound to get lost."

"That's not fair for you to say," Harley pouted as she tilted her head to the side, "It's not as if you're familiar with the area too."

"Surrounded by my babies, I trust that they will keep me safe," Ivy told her before standing up and looking around the first class cabin. She had originally purchased the cheapest seats for the two of them but all it took was a little kiss on the lips and the man behind the counter had upgraded them to the most expensive seats on the plane and hadn't even charged a fee.

"I thought that I was your baby," Harley commented and Ivy smiled as she stopped just short of the door. She let her hand cup Harley's cheek and leaned in, her breath warming the harlequin's neck. She took an inhale and then kissed her passionately, Harley's arms wrapping around the woman that she loved and the woman who treasured her in the meaningful way that Harley had hoped for.

As the kiss ended, Ivy took Harley's hand in hers and started to make their way out of the plane. She put her sunglasses on so that the "people wouldn't distract her" and started to leave so that she could completely see the field of dreams.

….

….

Ivy stretched her arms out as she walked in the sunlight among the large trees. Everything seemed so much better than when she was in a city. The air was fresher and she felt that her lovely trees were growing so strong. It was a crime in the highest degree that somebody wanted to destroy this area. She would have to make sure to rid this place of them.

"Hello, darling," she said as she put a hand on one of the trees and smiled at the way the sun shone through a break in the branches. At least the trees were able to relax in the weather. This was their home and they seemed well taken care by natural forces.

It was male forces that were different.

Ivy walked past a large and murky pond. She sat beside it, putting her hand in before hearing a noise from behind her. If this was one of those men then they would soon learn that nobody would be able to hurt either her or these children that she felt motherly towards.

She blinked in surprise as she saw that it was not a man and instead paused. This was another one who had given his body to nature although Ivy knew that this was not his original choice. His origin was difficult but he mostly belonged to the botanical world than the animal one.

"What are you doing here?" Alec said as he moved towards her. Ivy smiled, he should know that she was as much of a fan as the green as she was.

"How difficult was it for you to get here, Alec?" she asked with a smile and the "monster" paused, flinching because of the name that was used. She put a hand on her hip as she examined him. "Surely, I'm not to believe that they allowed you to fly here looking like that," she said as she waved a hand over the air in front of his body.

"I have acquaintances," he said as he eyed her suspiciously.

"I know that neither Waylon or myself helped you to get here especially when there is environmental devastation at home. I only imagine that you're talking about that witch with the backwards speech or her bunny who hasn't found anyone else to tolerate him," Ivy stated.

If there were more members of the Justice League who wanted to protect this area then why couldn't that boy in blue and the fish lover try to protect this area through some kind of law. She hated following politics but that boy scout would find it his job to follow the law to protect such a place as this.

"So, how does it go in this area, protecting the green?" Ivy questioned and Swamp Thing turned to survey the damage. Fortunately, the damage was all theoretical now, planned and not amounting to anything yet but humans found it within themselves to crush those dreams. They could neither truly see or truly appreciate the world of plants. Their use of them for trivial purposes was enough for that.

"The green is life," Swamp Thing told her as he put his hand through the murky water and Ivy assumed that this was where he would clean himself and relax. If only he weren't so hideous, she would envy him. He was connected to plants in a manner that she only dreamed to be.

"So, don't you think that we should be coming up with a plan, something to protect these darlings," Ivy asked and Swamp Thing looked at her, the anger showing through the slime.

"Humans are to be destroyed here," he said and Ivy laughed gently.

"Now, I'm all on board for that," she said as she raised her hands up in agreement. She sat down on the ground and put her hand out, soon there were roots attracted to her and she grinned as if she were meeting old friends once again. "We might need to rely on them though. Humans are good at protecting the plants if they care and we should force them to care, right?" she asked as she tossed her hair back.

Swamp Thing nodded, this was part of his home, a summer home of a sort and no man was going to take advantage of the world and crush it.


	8. Chapter 7 - Past Secrets

**Chapter Seven – Past Secrets**

Pamela Isley stared at Gaia's gifts before her as one name floated through her mind, Alec Holland. Was Holland the luckier one than herself? She had a human form and could move as a human but she related more to the natural world, aside from Harley, the natural world meant so much more to her than humanity. She had also been a scientist herself, a lab assistant but a scientist of sorts. Alec Holland had been a scientist before he had been sucked into her world.

Ivy sighed, if she had been born straight then she most likely would be fascinated by Alec in other ways but as it was, she was interested in his views of the world, his motivation. There was a lot about him that made her question how much commitment she had given to protecting the green. She rolled her eyes. Why was her story so less dramatic than Alec's?

Ivy walked over to the swamp where the most beautiful flowers were, she whistled as she gently watched her footprints to not crush any of the plants. "Hey there," she smiled as Swamp Thing turned to her and seemed to relax when he saw who it was. "You mind if I sit here."

"You're welcome to sit," he told her and Ivy sat on the earth watching him. He saw the way she stretched and was fascinated by it, she really was like a plant about to wrap itself around a wall or a post. There was only one woman who was more physically attractive than her.

"So, tell me," Ivy said with a raised eyebrow, "How do I fit into this saving the world plan of yours?" she asked and Swamp Thing turned to her.

"You don't," he said, "we have our own plans that we're working on. We just have the same goal in mind, we work alone, we work separately," he told her and Ivy sighed before giving a heavy yawn.

"That's a bit boring to me," she told him and Swamp Thing shook his head.

"I don't care if it's boring, it's the way that it's done. I don't trust people," he told her and Ivy lay down on the earth, the flowers drawing towards her, she gently stroked the petals of one of them. She was alive among the flora, she wasn't this alive in front of people.

"Oh, really…you trusted Linda," she said as Swamp Thing stopped. He froze, turning to her and Ivy could see the pain that was still in the transformed man. He still had the heart of a human after all, even beyond this mutation. "You know, you put too much faith in humanity."

"Whatever you believe, I am not Alec Holland. I have seen his grave, his skeleton," he argued and Ivy sighed.

"You can leave whatever evidence that you are somebody else but the truth is that you are always who you were born. That is why we have to work together. We have to have each other's back and we need to be working together on the same plan. There are things that I can do that you can't and sadly, there are abilities that you have that I can only feel jealous of."

Swamp Thing stood silent for a moment before they were both interrupted by a loud and carefree voice.

"Hon, I thought we were going to do something fun together," Harley said as she bounced over to Ivy who was staring at her wide eyed. She had honestly thought that the blond had been sleeping. She opened her mouth before hearing Swamp Thing groan at her presence. "You really think this is better than fun," Harley pouted as she gestured to the green's protector.

"Discussing bio diversity is the most fun I've had in a while," Ivy told her and Harley sat down on the ground next to her.

"Aww, shucks, Ivy. I thought I meant more to you than that," Harley pouted and Ivy looked to her. Her heart drumming in her chest. The interest that she had in each was very different and to prove her love for a human might deter Swamp Thing from them working together. Had she lost the trust of the former man?

Swamp Thing turned from her, the idea of bonding with a human was too much for him. There had been times when he had worked with humans of course but he didn't trust them as more as the Green, he was respected by the natural world. Humans called him a monster, a monster that they had forced him to be. He had struggled with that in the beginning, accepted his fate but if partnering with Ivy meant that he had to partner with this harlequin as well, he would forget it and continue his solo operation.

Ivy turned to him, jumping into the swamp as Harley watched her. She didn't want to make herself so disgusting, what was Ivy thinking when there were fresh water in the lakes that were that stunning blue color that delighted her. Ivy looked amazing in a swimsuit.

"We'll talk later," Ivy told him, "You don't have to do this alone anymore."

Swamp Thing stared at her, "You have not becoming fully part of the Green," he said and Ivy sighed.

"But I'd like to," she said with a soft sigh, "I'd love to become as much of a part of it as possible."

…..

…..

"What you said," Harley began as she thought about the interaction between Swamp Thing and Ivy, "about becoming more like him. You wouldn't really make your body look so disgusting, would you? I don't think that I could be with you if you looked like that," Harley stated as she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"You don't think you'd love me if I became what I truly am?" Ivy asked and shook her head. Something about Harley was becoming irritating to her right now but she wanted to shake it off. She wanted to continue walking with the woman she had fallen in love with. Slipping her hand around Harley's she tugged her closer to her before kissing her cheek. Ivy turned to her and blinked confused.

"You're nothing like that though," Harley smiled and Ivy looked wistfully off in the distance. It was true, she was lacking certain qualities that he had. She also knew that she had more freedom in this form than he did. She could move around, she could form relationships with people who actually cared about her.

"You don't understand," Ivy mouthed but Harley was looking at all the trees around her and the birds that were flying from tree to tree. She sighed. There weren't that many people who cared about the natural world in the way that Ivy did. Harley wanted to help with that, there had to be _something_ that she could do.

"You know, you make everyone fall in love with you, just like Puddin'" Harley said and Ivy turned to her, her eyes widening. Had Harley really compared her to her precious "Mr. J". Ivy looked down to the ground hurt, she didn't want to ever risk Harley to go back to someone like him, someone who wasn't safe for her.

"How about you tell me about what you want to do today," she said as she pulled her towards where they were staying. As much as Ivy didn't want to see another human, she knew that Harley belonged in the society and she was willing to live there with her.

"Let's get breakfast," Harley stretched with a giggle. Ivy nodded silently. "How about we actually eat some pudding?" she asked and Ivy's eyes widened and a flash of anger went through them.

"Anything but that," she said quickly. She couldn't risk the destruction of these trees but to lose both them and Harley would make her feel devastated. Harley meant a lot to her but she could never turn her back on the miracles of the natural world.


End file.
